


The Fear of a Lonely Man

by DryadOffical (HalfDryad)



Series: The Fear of a Lonely Man [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crying, Evil Old Men, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reunions, Soft Husbands, mentions of peter being dead but he's Not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfDryad/pseuds/DryadOffical
Summary: The apartment is almost like a time capsule from a few weeks before, Elias hasn’t been there since a week after getting out of prison, and there’s thay pang again. Inside the apartment is a couch that still looks like someone recently sat in, the blanket that usually lays across the back is pulled off and messed up just a bit. Elias remembers sitting there, tucked against Peter’s side as he read something and Peter watched something or another on the television. Elias passes through the living room and makes his way to the bedroom, slowly pushing the door open, and feels the next breath hitch in his throat.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: The Fear of a Lonely Man [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754029
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	The Fear of a Lonely Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a few weeks and I Really love how it came out! Again I'm always doing soft content for pairings that... probably wouldn't be that soft. But honestly, I love the idea of these two being soft with each other sometimes, and Elias being... upset at least a little bit about Peter's death. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There’s a feeling Jonah feels deep down when Peter is killed by his Archivist. It’s like a sharp jab of pain on his ring finger where a thin band sits, that shoots up his arm, across one shoulder, down his neck, and to where his heart beats in his chest. He can’t see into the Lonely, it’s nothing but a curtain of fog and the sound of roaring waves in his ears when he does, and for a moment, he’s a little… scared. Is it fear? It’s something, and when he touches his face, his fingers are damp. So, not fear, it’s sadness Elias feels. 

It’s not that he’s incapable, he’s just spent so long feeling nothing but utter smugness the majority of the time. But now, he continues to push through the fog of the Lonely, ignoring his Archivist and Martin, passing over them, to the spot where Peter Lukas was murdered. There’s nothing there but a pile of ashes and a chain with a few rings, ranging from very old and newer, rings of Elias’, and the thick one Peter wore was settled on top of all the ash, causing a little dip in the mound. 

Elias takes some time, once his plan is set, to go into the Lonely, almost forcing himself through the fog, back to that spot where… his husband remains. He… was a widower… that wasn’t something he expected to happen. Elias leans down and picks up Peter’s ring and the chain with rings on it, he slips the chain into his pocket, and takes a moment to look at the wedding ring of Peter’s. It was thick, black, and a little ugly. But he knew Peter loved it, how he would twist it around his finger when he wore it, a small fond smile on his face as he thought of it. Elias feels his shoulders sink a bit, and he raises the ring to his lips and presses a small kiss to the ice cold metal, and screws his eyes shut, trying to keep his tears at bay. 

He goes home, after that. To the place Peter and he would stay, he can leave the Panopticon for a little bit, it wasn’t as if he still couldn’t See. So, Elias goes to the grand apartment Peter only spent a little time in, but still called it a home, because he cooked meals there, kissed Elias, held him close, danced with him, and just. Seemed almost like a different man all together. Elias takes a moment, standing in the doorway to the apartment, looking in. 

The apartment is almost like a time capsule from a few weeks before, Elias hasn’t been there since a week after getting out of prison, and there’s thay pang again. Inside the apartment is a couch that still looks like someone recently sat in, the blanket that usually lays across the back is pulled off and messed up just a bit. Elias remembers sitting there, tucked against Peter’s side as he read something and Peter watched something or another on the television. Elias passes through the living room and makes his way to the bedroom, slowly pushing the door open, and feels the next breath hitch in his throat. 

Peter Lukas sits on the edge of his bed, wrapped in a large towel to accommodate his size, his hair still damp around his shoulders, and he just sits there, looking confused. He looks up at the sound of the door opening and his eyes shift to mirror the shock on Elias’s face. 

“Elias?” 

“Peter?” Their voices twist in the air of the bedroom as they speak at the same time, Peter’s blue eyes seeming to sparkle a little bit when he sees the other man. Elias can feel more words trying to come out of his throat, but when he opens his mouth, all that comes out is a small whine, the tears prickling his eyes as he goes and throws himself against Peter, his arms wrapping around his husbands neck. His body shakes against the other man‘s, Peter’s arms coming up to encircle Elias… Elias’....? Thin frame, pulling him against his chest and pressing a shaky kiss to his temple. 

“How long have you been here?” Elias questions, pulling back so he can look at Peter’s face, cupping the other man's face in his hands, fingers going through his coarse beard. 

“I….” his eyebrows scrunch in the middle and he reaches up with one hand to cup Elias’ face, thumb wiping away the tears that collect there for a moment. “I don’t really know. All I remember is your damn Archivist trying to compel me, then…” he closes his eyes. 

“It was just pain, Elias, blinding hot pain, and then I woke up. Here. At home.” Elias searches his brain for anything that could possibly tip him off to just why Peter is here, alive, with him. 

“What do you feel now, Peter?” Elias asks, and Peter takes a long time to think about that question. 

“I don’t feel the pull of the Lonely anymore, Elias. When I think of it, I don’t feel that pull I did before, and when I think of this isolation I’ve been in since… returning. I don’t get that rush I should, the isolation is. It’s horrible to me now.” There’s the sound of fear in his voice, and confusion as well, he looks at Elias for anything. 

“You’re not an avatar for The Lonely anymore.” Elias sits back, still in Peter’s lap, who moves his hand to Elias’ lower back to hold him steady. 

“I don’t know what I am anymore Elias.” His voice is thick, there’s that fear still there, but that could also be because of everything that’s going on in the world right now, and Peter is feeling it like all other humans are now. “I feel a fear I haven’t felt since I was a child, and I don’t know what to do.” Elias leans forward and kisses Peter, probably the first with this much feeling behind it since their first wedding, and Peter kisses back with a feeling just as passionate. They pull apart and Elias kisses Peter’s forehead softly. 

“We’ll figure out what has happened, until then. I’m not letting you out of my sight, we have to go back to the panopticon.” 

“So you’ve done it?” Peter breathes out, watching as Elias flits around the room and grabs clothes for Peter, and he dresses. 

“I have!” The smugness in his voice radiates to Peter, who simply chuckled and shakes his head a bit. 

“If anyone could, you could. But I have to say Elias. I feel if anyone could stop you, it’s that damned Archivist of yours.” Peter finishes dressing and follows Elias through the apartment, and out the front door. 

“I know he’s going to be a challenge, he’s. Quite powerful. But he hasn’t had as much time to stew in his powers like I have.” Peter nods, following Elias. 

Then, Elias pulls Peter Lukas through the halls of a warped institute, up a grand tower, to where Elias can see…. Everything. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy, this was super fun to write, and if there's any mistakes it was not read through a second time because I'm so bad at doing that. 
> 
> If you wanna chat, request more lil things like this, or anything else, I'm @/transjonmartin on tumblr and @/HalfDryad on twitter!!


End file.
